


The Big Problem with a Disguise

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Humour, It's For a Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Sherlock wants John to wear something as a disguise for a case.





	The Big Problem with a Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #4: To the Makeup Table! (Focus on Holmes and/or Watson in disguise – for  
> a case, or for any other reason.)

John folded his arms over his chest and glared at Sherlock in the bathroom mirror.

“I thought you hated it.”

“I did,” agreed Sherlock. “Most loathsome thing I’ve ever seen on you, and I’m including the jumper with the stripes in that assessment.”

“Oh, ta very much,” sulked John. He'd liked that jumper! It had looked good on him. Until it had mysteriously vanished.

“Hating it isn’t the point,” insisted Sherlock. “If you’re going to be inquiring about funeral plans, you’ll need to look the part. Oh! I’ll have to dig out some of the clothes I’ve hidden away for your own good; there’s plenty in the bottom of my wardrobe that’ll make you look like a refugee from a retirement home....”

John glared after his retreating back, then transferred his glare to his own face in the mirror.

With a sigh, he wiped the lather off his top lip.


End file.
